Evelynn Greene
Evelynn is known for her pragmatic tendencies, though many of her shady operations are hidden behind the smokescreen of a very public life. She is cautious to not push too hard and obtain the less profitable title of 'criminal', yet all the same shady practices certainly exist. She is a talented information broker, an assassin, and a businesswoman. Early Life Little of Evelynn's early life has transferred via documentation, provided the majority of it was lost when Gilneas fell. What exists on record is only what she provided herself upon arriving in Stormwind, in which she stated her mother was a seamstress and her father was a guardsman of the Gilnean Prison. Documented History Though she experienced the fall of her home alongside the other Gilneans, Evelynn did not arrive in Stormwind until a full two years afterward. Initially she had been nothing more than a traveling woman, considering what her next destination would be. It is recorded that during this time she occasionally worked as a mercenary, though she seemed to drift quickly from town to town. Stormwind was nothing more than another stop along the way when she first arrived, and the only evident information are notations that she spent the majority of her time in taverns or inns. Some days after her arrival she had been recruited by the Order of Lioncrest, a division of the Stormwind Military. She took a position as a scout under Commander Lynareth Ravencrest, and though Northrend's bitter cold was far from welcoming, Valiance Keep in Borean Tundra became her home for some time. Evelynn had an unhealthy love for work, and often drowned herself in it. Mission after mission was completed, and it was rapidly that she received promotions.Ultimately she settled as Ravencrest's second in command. With her new position she became more versatile in her interest to work with the Order, seeking work that escaped the boundaries of slipping through the shadows. She assisted in organizing the Order's annual tournament on the Argent Grounds, the annual Midummer festivities, and other holiday gatherings. The taste in politics and communication with other organizations lead her into reaching further, alongside Commander Ara Stone. With Stone, she attended Grand Alliance sessions and reached out to other political figures or military units that required aid. She blossomed from there, offering whenever possible to aid in handling their relations with various other organizations and political figures. Though Lioncrest primarily focused on ensuring no new threats arose in Northrend, Eve had begun to branch out their potential. She became more heavily involved in the goings on of the city, traveling back and forth frequently to become more acquainted with the behaviors of their allies, as well as the more troublesome organizations operating behind the scenes. Her involvement was minimal in the city's daily function, but existent nonetheless--something that would expand down the road. While they had begun to focus on remaining involved in Stormwind's affairs, Lioncrest had problems within their own region. While coordinating with the Ebon Blade to apprehend a rogue Knight, the Order found themselves overwhelmed by threats of plague, undead, and daily attacks. With few options visible to them, the responsibility to determine the best course of action fell back to the Special Forces of the Order. Ravencrest and Evelynn were noted to have scouted together, though Ravencrest did not return. After a substantial search took place to locate the missing Commander, it was determined she had defected, and the position fell to Evelynn in her absence. The threat was handled, and life moved on. With the final promotion Evelynn began to push for Lioncrest to become more versatile, focusing more heavily on the organization's political involvement and aiding the city in its endeavors despite the complications they faced in their own territory. When the current threat shifted to the Iron Horde, Lioncrest divided their focus further. A small keep was constructed on Draenor, and the Order committed most of their forces to aiding in the current war efforts. At the conclusion of this fight, a number of the Order moved on; transferring to new units, retiring from service, or disappearing altogether. The division ceased receiving funding, and Evelynn was transferred to oversee another unit. As a reward for her service in the military, she was granted status as a noble, with the official title of "Lady". Documentation of the woman's involvements fade, and there is a period of time she seems to be missing from the records entirely. No new organizations were listed beside her name, no new movements. She reappeared on the records at the establishment of a company, briefly, and once again upon being gifted a Barony. The House of Nobles Both Evelynn and her husband James rose in status, settling for a time with the title of Count and Countess. While their joint property in Stranglethorn produced ample business, the couple also possessed separate Baronies. While Raven's Rest provided a location for farming and other local business, James' property just across the river in Duskwood, Raven's Hunt, provided a large wooded area for hunting game for sport. The woods were, and remain stocked with exotic animals, and the borders of the land remain protected by wards to ensure the released breeds do not escape the boundaries and terrorize other nearby lands. Over time the couple moved to further expand upon their territory in Northern Stranglethorn to develop a thriving center for trade and reprieve from the tribal trolls of the region. This furthered their status, bringing both up to the titles of Duke and Duchess. Lands The Barony of Raven's Rest Located in Westfall, Raven's Rest is the first piece of property that Evelynn was gifted after her accomplishments through the military. The property originally belonged to a Baron that had fallen from the grace of his liege, and the property for some time had been left abandoned. Though originally the primary estate was decrepit and long overdue for repairs and new construction, Evelynn has ensured renovations that produced an impressive manor house. The villages spotting the area were provided with new funding, fresh work, and the commerce of the property slowly increased over time. Presently the farmers of the local villages utilize the more fertile shore of the river to produce farmed goods, which are both utilized for trade and charity. To give those becoming wary of the barren, hot terrain of Westfall a shady reprieve, towns were constructed across the river, on the shores of Elwynn and Duskwood. These towns serve as locations to visit, to make trades, and to vacation but do not necessarily produce any goods. On the central island of the river's split a guard tower was constructed, and while the guards are not always visible, it is clear the tower serves the purpose of watching over the security of the primary estate, towns and villages from its central point. The snipers that hover in this tower are known for their exceptional aim. The County of Greenewich Located on the eastern shore of Northern Stranglethorn is the newly established county claimed by Evelynn and her husband, James. The settlement began at the port town of Ravensport, where their company stored and prepared goods to be shipped to their desired locations. Over time the Greene's expanded upon this town on the coast, gradually carving their way beyond the mountains and into the wilderness of the region. Within a heavily mountainous region the Greene's found refuge from the bright white beaches and noise of the port. This area has been called the Emerald Cove, hosting the primary estate of the Count and Countess. North of the primary estate within the cove is the primary mining operation of the county. Ores, metals and gems are collected, sold in their raw form or crafted to the specifications of their clients. The various villages spotting the southern coast, outside of the Emerald Cove, are the villages constructed for the primary purpose of fishing and preparing the caught game for sale in the city or distribution elsewhere in the county itself. Three baronies rest within the county, though news of further expansion certainly reached willing ears. Just north of Ravensport lies the Barony of Roseshade, overseen by Lady Emmaelle Waverider, while to the northeastern area of the county rests the Barony of Sablewood, overseen by Lady Adrienne Blake. A barony yet to be utilized or named lies to the far western border of the county. Along the northern border the Count and Countess operate a sawmill that continues to expand into the forests, collecting lumber as they go to build further structures or utilize in their trade. As they continued to work into the forests of the dense jungle, new roads would be laid down and further construction started. Duchy of Storm's Reach As time progressed and the county of Greenewich continued to flourish, the efforts to push back troll incursions and settle the land further resulted in considerable success. Bit by bit structures rose and the land became more developed. Both viewed as a center for trade and a welcome vacation area, the duchy has become known for its winding roads through the jungle, dotted with cities, merchant towns and villages. The fleet housed upon the land remains an invaluable asset in assisting Alliance ships seeking to cross the South Seas unhindered by the pirates of the waters. Focus on this naval development has brought Ravensport, Raven's Landing, and the city of Tidus to focus heavily on trade centralized on life upon the seas. Produced Legislation During her time actively working among the other Nobles, Evelynn produced or revised legislation, successfully presented and voted into the lawbooks. These include: the fully revised Crimes and Misdeeds Act, the fully revised Treason Act, The Sensible Seating and Security Act, The Military Clearances Act, and The Legal Clearances Act. Council of Ministers In the new term of January 628 K.C. Evelynn successfully won her bid for the seat of Lord High Marshal. Moving into the term, she focused upon preparing what she considered to be the inevitable war on the Kingdom's doorstep. Work in a number of areas progressed within the ministry. Infrastructure of the Kingdom was reviewed, and required repairs and upgrades were notated for budgeting and completion. A research and development section of the Ministry of War was started, though it was never fully utilized. Attempts were made to produce a census of the military, as well as any units operating as private forces or mercenaries to allow for a broader understanding of the numbers available. While the Ministry worked together to produce the required items to prepare for war, other troubles began to brew. The events of this term lead to unforeseen occurrences in Evelynn's Military career and political involvement. On the evening of April 9, 628 K.C. Evelynn gathered her Ministry to review these items they sought to see implemented and the future progress of the Ministry as a whole, as well as allow the soldiers of His Majesty's realm and the public to bring forth concerns within the purview of the Ministry to repair or begin work on. It was during this meeting that foreigners began to question the status of war, and the word of the King. It was in response to these questions that Evelynn issued a general statement that the King himself had not yet officially declared full-scale war, ensuring it was known the full mobilization of the forces had not yet occurred. This resulted in the later denouncement of her standing as Lord High Marshal. Letters flew and errand boys collided in the halls of the keep to ensure that all correspondence in and out of the Lord High Marshal's office were delivered in due time. With the claim that the Council of Ministers had become unstable, the Lord High Steward sought to put an end to the argument by the dissolution of the Council at large and removed all standing Ministers from their positions. The letters ceased, and Evelynn put down her pen for the evening to contemplate her future endeavors. It was during the month of April, that her husband, James Greene, was under review for possible promotion from Commander to Marshal. The couple had maintained the standing of Commander for five years, continuing to support His Majesty's forces beyond the required field work to ensure as much success as possible. As the name James Greene passed the desk of those reviewing it, his wife's name quickly came under scrutiny as well with the current standing denouncement. When James was instructed to attend his formal promotion, it was requested that Evelynn join him, and promotion was issued to her as well--in part for her standing military service, as well as the recognition that she had sought to defend her King despite the persecution of others. Evelynn stepped away from the House at this, seeking further time to contemplate the events and see that adequate attention was given not only to her military career, but the involvements in trade and other political dealings outside of the House floor. Ultimately this shift in interest resulted in minds coming together to form a method of networking with the other nobility, along with influential individuals of military and trade, through the establishment of The Society. The Vesalius As other endeavors of the couple calmed, Evelynn and James found themselves dipping more frequently into orchestrating trade among multiple groups. The interest bloomed into something more significant, and she found herself establishing a company with her husband; The Vesalius Company Ltd was founded in November of 626 K.C. (2016). The Vesalius was known for covering every service one could imagine needing, ranging from something as simple as regular deliveries of supplies to emergency deliveries for regular customers stranded out in the field. Military support, goods, ammunition, armor, raw materials...they covered it all. Their primary trade seemed situated within the war effort during the fight on the Broken Isles, and continues to cover any current war efforts the Kingdom may be orchestrating. Within the city the company works toward orchestrating acquiring regular customers, as well as taking on singular contracts when it’s needed. Not all services are advertised, but perhaps with the right observation one could assume how expansive they might be. The Tempest Concilium As the Vesalius company grew, Evelynn found herself drawn into a group of individuals that shared many of the same goals she worked toward. Lord Vaerien Greyson, Lord Baldassar Greyson, Lord Artegal Wintersbane, Lord James Greene, and Evelynn herself put their heads together to contemplate the benefits of working together. The result was the creation of a conglomerate now known as The Tempest Concilium. While not documented as a standalone organization, the Concilium was far from hidden. Various groups became involved, offering their resources and input to see the conglomerate as a whole flourish. While active, the members of the conglomerate provided a variety of items to the Kingdom, including the production of goods, new bills, and support of the military. The conglomerate stood from early in the year 627 K.C., and saw its end late in the year of 628 K.C. While the conglomerate itself is defunct, Evelynn and James are still seen frequently about the city, and their company is still known to stand. Category:Characters Category:Leadership